The present disclosure relates to implants and, more particularly, to patches suitable for achieving hemostasis.
In situ hemostatic therapy has primarily focused on the transformation of precursor solutions into solids within a patient's body. The transformation of these precursors may be achieved in a variety of ways, including precipitation, polymerization, crosslinking, and desolvation. However, limitations exist when using solutions for in situ hemostatic therapy. For example, solutions of low viscosity may flow away and be cleared from an application site before transformation and solidification occurs. Furthermore, formulation of the solutions may be complex, as their preparation may require reconstitution of precursors, or, when the solutions are stored frozen, thawing. Moreover, certain surgeries, including those dealing with the joining of tubular structures in the body, (e.g., anastomoses), do not lend themselves to the use of liquid hemostatic therapies.
It would thus be beneficial to provide an implantable device capable of adhering and providing hemostatic therapy to physiological structures to which a solid device may not easily adhere.